


Split Yet Whole

by Ozigimara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android abuse, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, mild child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozigimara/pseuds/Ozigimara
Summary: Ah hello there! I am Ozigimara and if you couldn't tell, I'm quite new around here. I apologize if there any mistakes within this chapter I really do! I hope you enjoy!





	1. Okay, I'm awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hello there! I am Ozigimara and if you couldn't tell, I'm quite new around here. I apologize if there any mistakes within this chapter I really do! I hope you enjoy!

_“Though life it self is hard, living it is much harder… But what makes something alive? D.N.A? Blood? Emotion? Well maybe, we will never get that answer.”_

\---------------------

    The beeping of the alarm is what woke him from his deep slumber. The now 18 year old man, his birthday being the day prior, had a bit too much fun last night. He groggily lifted his hand and slammed it against the clock, forcing it to quit that damned infernal sound. He struggled through the morning grog and forced himself to sit up on the bed, then he heard a knock on the door.

“Priam? You are awake correct?”, this came from a voice behind the door.

“Uh, yeah just…. Give me a moment okay?” Priam replied.

“Of course! I'll fix up some breakfast!”

Priam smiled a bit and said, “Thank you Kaitly.”

That name always brought a bit of a smile to his face, before his sister left to college she gave the android that comical name. Why couldn't she add an 'N’ to the end? No clue. Anyways, Priam finally stood up from his O’ so comfortable bed and walked to his closet, sliding open the wood door. He pondered for a moment and became quite pensive. Thinking about what he should wear but then… Aha! It hit him! He quickly pulled out a black, camouflage, zip-up jacket and a pair of dark grey jeans and some black shoes. He fished a black T-shirt out of his drawers and slipped that on as well. Priam then walked over to his nightstand and plucked his phone off of it and his old school, wired, earbuds. After this he slowly shuffled to the door and exited his room, immediately met with a wall a few feet in front of him. He turned right and made his way to the living room and it's kitchen extension. In there was his less-than-state-of-the-art android Kaitly.

“Ah Priam! I made you some eggs and waffles!” She said spritely and with her usual smile.

“Heh, thank you Kaitly!” Priam responded looking at the lack of both waffles and eggs on his plate, which had a very obvious crack on the rim.

“Ms. Molli hasn't given me the paycheck this week so I apologize if there is not a lot of food there.” Kaitly stated a bit sadly.

Priam just smiled and nodded her off as he began to eat the amount he could.

“Tis okay, tis okay. I'm sure you'll be sent on a shopping trip soon.” Priam told her this optimistically, though there was a tinge of doubt in his voice.

With that statement, Kaitly smiled brighter than usual and began to sweep the kitchen floor. As she did this Priam heard a loud groan from his mother's room. He sighed and after eating he knocked on his mother's door and was immediately met with a loud angered scream. One mixed with euphoria, rage, and sadness. He timidly backed away and sulked away from the door.

“She's on it again…” He muttered to himself quietly as he went to go get his backpack.

He finished his self imposed fetch quest and walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch with a grim look on his face. Waiting for his mom or for Kaitly to drive him to school and right on que, his mother burst through her room door with a bit of a crazed look in her eyes. She has a thin figure, brown eyes, dark frizzled hair. Currently, she was wearing clothes that didn't even fit her, with her extra large t-shirt draped over her body as if she was a peasant in a toga. This was accompanied by too short shorts. She appeared to be the definition of broken yet beautiful. She had a makeshift pipe, made up of Coca~Cola~ and Sprite cans, clutched in her left hand and a black flippo lighter in her right. She didn't even say a single word as she walked over to the counter and plucked her car keys off of it.

“Get in the damned car!” She yelled to Priam emotion of all kinds overflowing from her voice.

“Ma'am, if you are not feeling well I could drive Priam. My program gives me the ability to find the most optimum-” Kaitly began to say before she was quickly cut off.

“Shut the hell up robot and clean my damned bathroom! I don't wanna hear another fucking word out of you!” Priam's mother screamed at Kaitly with heightened hatred in her voice and threw a 'World’s Best Mother’ mug at her.

The mug collided with the side of Kaitly's face and rebounded off. Though dazed, Kaitly was able to successfully catch the mug before it fell to the ground though in doing so, she fell to the ground herself with a big, “ _ **THUMP!**_ ”. She raised her hand to the side of her head and felt a cut. Kaitly blinked hard a couple of times to see if her processors have failed her but no, what just occurred definitely was real. Kaitly Then stood up and looked at Priam's mother, keeping that CyberLife smile and said, “Yes Ma'am.”

“Good, after all I didn't pay all that money for nothin’!” Priam's mother affirmed.

She then walked out the house towards the car and hollered for Priam to follow. Though, he didn't at first. At first he rushed to Kaitly quickly and embraced her tightly.

“I-I'm sorry, she shouldn't treat you that way…” he whispered to her with sadness in his voice.

“It's okay Priam! This is my job! Now, go to the car or you'll be late.” She responded spritely and with a worn smile.

He nodded and as his mother yelled for him to hurry up, he exited the house quickly and closed the door. He was immediately met with his mother in the car with the passenger seat open.

“Hurry the Hell up!” She yelled out.

Priam didn't say a word, he just did as he was told and entered the car, then quickly closed the car door. Seatbelt on as always. She then roughly reversed out of the parking lot, dinging another car, and sped out of there. Priam's knuckles were white as he gripped the overhead handle. Fear in his eyes as his mother began to race towards a street with traffic.

“Don't be a _damn_  pansey! Nothing is gonna happen!” Priam's mother said, though her high voice sounded void of positive assurance.


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emotions" begin to stir in Kaitly as a sense of responsibility takes over. Hopefully she gets to see the aftermath with her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! I apologize for the long gap between this update and the first post. I just hope you're enjoying and I also want ya to know that I'll try to be a bit more consistent! No promises though!

“The blight of life are the infernal actions people do to either take it or abuse it. “  
\-----------

Priam's eyes darted around everywhere on the street. It felt like it began to shrink as his mother weaved around both stationary and moving cars. The expression on his face could be easily read as someone panicking severely. He felt utterly trapped.

“M-Mom! Slow down!” Priam yelled with absolute fear in his voice as his eyes darted between the road and the speed gauge.

Horror continued to fill him as he saw the car clock in at 90mph. He tapped his mother's shoulder and yelled again to slow down as traffic began to quickly approach in front of them. His mother's eyes looked hollow as the effect of drug slowly began to erode her thoughts of safety and reason. Her previous rage was replaced with a sense of complete nothingness. Her foot still on the gas pedal.

“MOM PLEASE!” Priam screamed as she sped straight into traffic, tears within his eyes, knuckles white from gripping the overhead handle, face quickly losing color. His heart was beating wildly within the confines of his chest and the cage of his ribs. Fear was nothing new to him but this… this was different. This was death. Priam's eyes quickly shut as he saw a car barreling towards them, slowly accepting his newfound fate. Then, as if time itself went faster than a lightning strike, everything went completely black as the only sounds Priam heard were the infernal scrapping of metal on metal; the rip n’ tearing of both bone and flesh; and the screams of himself, a lady, and a child. Then… he heard nothing.  
\---  
“Hello Priam! I just wanted to know if you had a good school day today! I heard there was a pretty big crash and I just wanted to know if-” Kaitly cut herself off with a gasp as she saw the information on the TV screen. She slowly fell to her knees as he emotional emulators took control and produced something she hasn't felt before: loss. A very immense feeling of pure loss;in fact, it was so powerful that she began to curl up in a ball and feel another emotion, sadness. Of course that one was nothing new to her. She felt it every time Priam cried and every time she gave him a tender hug. She also felt it, albeit to a lesser extent, whenever Priam and his mother argued. Then… she began to cry. All those memories of Priam filled in her mental storage unit flooding back to her all at once. She screamed with what felt like an emulation of rage. Kaitly couldn't take it.

“No no NO! Y-YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!” She cried as she fell to her side in her curled up fetal position. Her tears streaming down her face as she continued to cry, the crying turning into a violent sob. She hasn't felt this way since… well… never. This continued for nearly an hour as her Light Emotion Device (L.E.D) blared with that fiery color of red. Fear dominating her for a small moment. Though, as she sobbed, she felt something overcome her. A weird sense of responsibility. She looked up and saw the TV and saw the hospital in which the victims of the horrific accident were being taken to. Then, as if the grinding of rage filled thoughts willed it so, her gears halted, she stopped crying and stood up. She was told to sweep the floor by her “Master” but no. She felt the fighting urge to do something about the situation. Kaitly felt that tiny voice within herself screaming for release; it slowly growing louder and louder as she processed what to do. She looked at her hands and the decision she made next smashed the glass chains of the programming keeping her in bondage. She walked to the front door, wiped a tear away from her eye, and opened it. Her previous mission was to sweep the floor but, that is no more! Now her only mission… is to find Priam.

She exited the house, her previous safe haven. TV still blaring. At the moment she could care less about the electric bill. She began to process the directions with her GPS systems and concluded that the hospital Priam would be at, Mercy Wings Protection Hospital, is just a 5.1 mile walk away. So she set off walking with urgency and soon it turned into a jog, which turned into run, in which turned into a full out sprint after she took off her heels. She was completely filled with determination to reach Priam, in hopes that he would be okay even though that in all probability she knew the answer. Even if the ambulance gets there on time, Priam most likely will be dead. Kaitly absolute dreaded that thought as she pressed on, if Priam was dead then she lost all meaning in her “life”. If Priam was dead his mother's Red Ice abuse might just get worse.

“I can't think that way! I can't think that way!” She told herself as she ran past homeless and people waiting for the morning bus transit to either take them home or to work. People gave her strange looks as many of them were confused. Not man have seen an Android’s L.E.D blaring a yellow color. Though Kaitly either didn't care or just didn't pay attention.

As she ran, each step radiating purpose, she saw something that made her halt in her tracks. There was a damned police barricade in her way. She began to recalculate her route as she began to quickly slip away into an alleyway. 

“Shit.” She whispered silently. This was a word she was all to familiar with due to both Priam's mouth and his Mother's.

She carefully moved through the alleyway, trying to not make any noise via dumpsters, metal trash cans, trash bags, and other pieces of trash strewn about. When she reached the corner of the alleyway, the GPS finished recalculating and they continued the sprint. They were closer now, they could feel it. Well, quite frankly they knew it. Though it took some time, the building, housing a most likely traumatized Priam, finally came into vision.

As Kaitly finally reached the front of the hospital, she hesitated. Fear was beginning to fill her again. Fear accompanied by worry. Kaitly clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and timidly walked through the front. It's automatic sliding doors seemingly opening a portal to another dimension… a safe haven.

“Please Priam… please…” Kaitly said with a very shaky breath.


End file.
